By Your Side
by dragongoddess13
Summary: a collection of short one-shots about Fang and Max's relationship. will add chapters as they come to me. ideas are welcome. FAX! lemons
1. Chapter 1

-1By Your Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Tokio Hotel's song By your Side…….. Bummer

* * *

_No one knows how you feel_

_No one there you like to see_

_The day was dark and full of pain_

_You write 'help' with your own blood_

_Cos hope is all you got_

_But nothing's changed_

Fang looked down at the sleeping figure of his best friend and lover. An unbearable pain in his chest, something akin to anxiety, plagued him.

_I don't want to cause you trouble_

_Don't want to stay too long_

_I just came here to say to you…_

Max stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and became aware of her surroundings. She shot up in bed ready to fight.

"Whose there?" she asked harshly.

Fang stepped out of the shadows. She gasped.

Flashback

One Month Ago

"Fang?" Max called walking into his room. "Baby? Come on it's only you and me today." she continued. She looked around the room. No Fang. She looked toward his bed and saw a piece of paper, she picked it up.

-Max

I have to go and take care of some personal buissness.

Please forgive me.

I love you.

I promise I'll be back soon.

-Fang

End Flashback

"Fang? Where have you been?" Max said getting up and standing in front of him.

Fang put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

_Turn around- I am here_

_If you want-it's me you'll see_

_Doesn't count-far or near_

_I can hold you-when you reach for me_

"Fang?" Max asked again her tone more soothing.

"Out." he replied. "I just went out."

Fang started to fidget under her gaze.

"Fang, just tell me." she said.

"It's not that big a deal!" he replied a little harsher then he meant.

_Your life is meaningless your diary full of trash_

_It's so hard to get along with empty hands_

_Your lookin' for the rainbow but it died_

_Not long ago it tried to shine just for you_

_Until the end_

She cringed slightly at his tone.

"Fang?" she questioned quietly almost fearful. "Is everything ok?"

Thoughts of infidelity flashed through her mind.

_I don't want to cause you trouble_

_Don't want to stay too long_

_I just came here to say to you_

_I am by your side just for a little while_

Max studied his dark, lean figure. Looking closer she saw his form shaking slightly. She stepped closer to him.

Feeling her presence come closer he looked up. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing tears in his eyes and running down his face.

_If your world makes you confused_

_And your senses you seem to loose_

_If the storm doesn't want to diffuse_

_And you just don't know what to do_

_Look around I am here_

_Doesn't count far or near_

_I am by your side just for a little while_

"I…….I found….. I found my parents." Fang replied shakily. Max walked closer to him and took his shaking form into her arms.

"My mother's a crack head and my father's serving a life sentence for murder." he continued. She hugged him tighter. Guiding him over to the bed she sat him down and continued to hold him until he fell asleep.

When he did fall asleep she laid him down on the bed and laid down next to him. She watched him sleep until she too fell asleep.

_Turn around- Turn around_

_I am her-Turn around_

_Doesn't count- Far or near_

_Turn around-If you want_

_It's me you'll see-Turn around_

_I can hold you-when you reach for me_

_Turn around-I am here_

_Doesn't count-far on near_

"I love you." Fang mumbled in his sleep.

"I love you, too." Max replied.

_I am by your side- just for a little while_

_We'll make it if we try_

* * *

A/N: Here's another one for you. Hope you like it. This song is by my favorite band Tokio Hotel. Please read and review. I'm thinking about adding another chapter. opinions please.

-RED


	2. Chapter 2

By Your Side

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Tokio Hotel.

* * *

The rays of the sun shone through the curtains warming the small bedroom. One of the occupants of the room stirred.

Fang opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt like a thousand jackhammers and him eyes were red and dry like a hot summer day. As he opened his eyes he came face to face with, in his opinion, the most beautiful women in the world. She was so strong, so caring, and so beautiful. She was perfect. And he loved her more then anything in the world.

It was only a month ago that he was alone on the streets of Chicago, trying so hard to get over what he had found out about his parents. He had been tempted by women in bars and clubs and every time he thought about her and only her. He thought about how he had to get back to her n matter what it took. And then last night, when he crawled in through her window and watched her there sleeping, that peaceful look on her face, the look that was so rare to see when they were on the run, made his heart lift with joy and sink in sadness at the same time. He let it all go at that moment. He refused to hold it in anymore.

He was worried at first when she seemed angry at him for leaving, but then her voice changed. She calmed down, and seemed to be more worried then anything else. He thought he had ruined everything when he snapped at her, but she just stayed calm and took care of him, like she always took care of everyone else but herself. The last thing he remembered was falling in her arms like a child and mother.

Carefully shifting in his place he laid a gentle kiss on her cheek and got up. He stretched and yawned, and then quietly made his way downstairs where he ran into a few surprised faces.

"Hey Fang welcome back." Dr. Martinez greeted.

"Thanks." he replied. He sat down and yawned again.

"Did you get in late last night?" Nudge asked. He nodded.

"You wouldn't have happened to see Max while you were upstairs, would you?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Yea, she's still sleeping." Fang explained. "It was pretty dark last night, I accidentally went in through her window and woke her up."

"Oh, well were all going out, you're welcome to join us."

"No thanks, I'm going back to bed." Fang replied.

"Alright, if you sure." Dr. Martinez started. "We better go."

The small group got up and headed out the door. As Dr. Martinez was leaving she called out to Fang.

"There's breakfast left over if you're hungry."

When they were gone Fang got up from the table and headed back upstairs to Max's room. She was still asleep and he didn't want to disturb her, so sat in the chair across from her bed and watched her sleep peacefully.

* * *

An Hour later

Max suddenly found herself awake and alone in bed. Starring at the empty space next to her she tried to recall the night before.

"_Ok, Fang came in and was crying. He said he found his parents and it pretty much broke his heart. And then he fell asleep crying and I laid him in the bed and then I fell asleep." _she thought to herself. _"So then where did he go?"_

She carefully lifted herself up of the mattress. "Fang?" she called out quietly on the off chance it wasn't a dream.

"Hey, good morning." she heard from behind her. She craned her neck to see Fang sitting in the chair across from her bed.

"Hey." she replied. "What are you doing over there?"

"I woke up an hour ago and went downstairs. When I came back up you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." Fang explained. Max smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better." he replied. "Thanks to you." she smiled caringly at him. She held out her hand as a sign for him to come and sit with her.

He slowly got up and without warning ran up and tackled her down to the bed. She squealed in surprise. She laughed hysterically.

"You're insane." she exclaimed between laughs. He nuzzled his face in her neck. He raised his head to look her in the eye.

"You're right I am insane. Insane about you." he whispered. He saw her eyes light up at his comment. Swooping down he capture her lips with his and initiated a heated make-out session.

They pulled apart a few minutes later for air. He started into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you." he said breathlessly. She smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Alright, you ask I deliver. Chapter 2 as requested. Hope you like it. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

By Your Side

Chapter 3: Shake it

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or shake it by metro station

A/N: Ok, I've decided to just randomly add chapters to this story as they come to me.

* * *

It was a warm spring day and the Martinez household was quiet, save for the moans and gasps coming from the second floor bedroom.

**Let's drop!**

**Yeah, come on!**

"F…… Fang." Max groaned. "What if the others come home?" Hw ignored her and continued kissing across her jawbone. She moaned again.

**I'll take you home.**

**If you don't leave me at the front door**

**(leave me at the front door)**

**Your body's cold**

**But girl we're getting so warm.**

**Wnd I was thinking of ways**

**That I could get inside**

**(get inside)**

"Come on Fang, I don't want to get caught." she continued. He continued to ignore her.

"eek." she screeched as Fang pushed her back on the bed. He climbed on top of her and leaned over her ear.

"You really need to stop talking." he said. She closed her mouth with a pout. "That's better."

He leaned down and started sucking on her earlobe. She moaned louder.

**Tonight we're falling in love.**

**Let me go now.**

**This feeling's tearing me up.**

**Here we go now.**

He trailed hot open mouth kisses down her neck and over the exposed skin of her chest.

She ran her hands up his shirt and over his muscular chest. He grunted in approval. She fiddled with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head and off his body. He did the same for her.

**Now if she does it like this.**

**Will you do it like that?**

**Now if she touches like this.**

**Will you touch her like that?**

**Now if she moves like this.**

**Will you move her like that?**

**Come on, shake, shake,**

**Shake, shake, shake it.**

He leaned up and kissed her passionately. She lured him into a deeper kiss and when he was distracted flipped their positions. She stratled his waist and leaned down to capture his lips again.

She rubbed her core roughly on his crotch feeling his erect manhood. He moaned excitedly. She leaned down again and sucked on his neck.

While she worked on his neck, Fang reached up and unhooked her bra. Max sat up with her bra still covering her breasts loosely. Fang growled as she teased him by pulling her bra up tighter to cover herself.

**Shake, shake,**

**Shake, shake, let's shake it.**

His inner animal took over as her flipped them over again and ripped her bra. She tried to cover herself suddenly feeling self conscious. But Fang stopped her. He pined her hands above her head and smirked as he saw her nipples stand at attention for him. She blushed as he watched her lustfully.

**Shake, shake**

**Shake, shake, let's shake it**

**Shake, shake**

**Shake, shake, let's shake it.**

**Shake, Shake**

**Shake, shake, let's shake it.**

He bent down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like a new born. Max moaned in ecstasy. He moved both her wrists to hold them with one hand, while he massaged the second one with his other hand.

"Fang……. Oh Fang." she moaned. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants while he slid her pants off.

**Your lips tremble**

**But your eyes are in a straight stare.**

**(in a straight stare)**

**We're on the bed**

**But your clothes are laying right there.**

**And I was thinking of places **

**That I could hide**

**(I could hide)**

He then slipped out of his pants and boxers. He released her hands and slid down her body leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Her breathing quickened as he came closer to her center.

**Tonight you're falling in love.**

**Let me go now.**

**This feelings tearing me up.**

**He we go now.**

"Oh god." she moaned as he slid her panties down and off her legs. He pushed on her clit causing her body to shiver.

"Oh god." she repeated.

**Now if she does it like this.**

**Will you do it like that?**

**Now if she touches like this.**

**Will you touch her like that?**

**Now if she moves like this.**

**Will you move her like that?**

**Come on, shake, shake**

**Shake, shake, shake it.**

Without warning he plunged his tounge into her opening. She bi her lip to muffle her scream. He lapped at her core until she exploded with her orgasm.

**I saw you dancing**

**And I couldn't get you off my mind.**

**I could tell that you could tell**

**That I was taking my time**

**But I was thinking of ways**

**To get you to stay tonight**

**Body shaking**

**Tell me off so I can turn off the light.**

Max kept her eyes closed tightly as she breathed heavily coming down off her high. Fang climbed on top of her again and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. As the kiss slowly escalated, Fang positioned himself comfortably between her legs and slowly entered her.

She moaned into his mouth, Fang groaned in response. Pulling away only a few inches from her mouth he whispered.

"I love you."

**Now if she does it like this.**

**Will you do it like that?**

**Now if she touches like this.**

**Will you touch her like that?**

**Now if she moves like this.**

**Will you mover her like that?**

**Come on, shake, shake**

**Shake, shake, shake it.**

He didn't give her a chance to reply as he crashed his lips onto hers and quickened his pace.

She broke their kiss to scream out his name as she was hit with an earth shattering orgasm.

Fang collapsed next to her and pulled her close to him.

"I love you too." she replied snuggling into his chest.

Both teens laid in a comfortable silence until Fang spoke up.

"How much longer do you think the others will be out?"

"Probably a few more hours." Max replied.

"Then how about round two?"

**Shake, shake**

**Shake, shake, shake it**

**(shake, shake, shake it.)**

* * *

A/N: here you go chapter 3. Hope you like it. My first maximum ride lemon. Please read and review.

-RED


	4. Chapter 4

By Your Side

Chapter 4

* * *

Max awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Shifting out of Fang's strong arms she wrapped the blanket around her and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Max, it's mom." _Dr. Martinez replied.

"Hey mom what's up?" Max replied.

Fang shifted to lay on his side facing Max. Crawling over to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing up her back. Max tried to shoo him away but he was unrelenting.

"_Sweetie, the kids and I have decided to have a little campout here on the beach. I called to see if you and Fang wanted to join us." _she replied.

"Um, I don't know Fang and I were just kinda hanging out."

"_Alright, well if you change your mind you know where to find us."_

"K, bye mom." they both hung up.

When Max put the phone down Fang tighten his hold on her and pulled her back on top of him. She yelped in surprise.

"So what was that about?" Fang asked running his hand over her stomach.

"The others are having a campout on the beach tonight." she explained.

"I hope you said no." he said.

"Of coarse I did. I'd much rather spend the night here with you." Max said turning around to lie on her stomach.

"And I'd rather spend the night here with you, too." He said smiling. She smiled back then laid her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat her eyelids began to grow heavy and she soon drifted to sleep.

When she was finally asleep, Fang carefully removed her from his chest and tucked her in. Kissing her on the forehead, he turned to get dressed and headed downstairs to put together a little surprise.

* * *

That Night

Max woke with a start at the sound of the door bell. Groggily she looked at the clock to see it was 8:00 pm. She could see the sun beginning to disappear on the horizon and slowly sat up clutching the blanket to her chest. Getting up she dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and Fang's black Hurley hoody, which was too big for her, but she liked it that way.

Walking down the stairs she hit the bottom step just as Fang was closing the door. She could smell a wonderful aroma in the air. When Fang turned around, Max saw the sorce of the smell, a box of Chinese food from her favorite restraunt.

"Hey." he said. "I thought you might be hungry."

She smiled and nodded.

She followed him into the living room, where she was surprised with what she saw. A large comforter was laid out on the floor next to a lit fireplace and in front of the large TV. Her smile grew.

Max walked over and sat next to Fang where he was setting out all the food. She looked it over. All her favorites. "What brought this on?" she asked.

"I just thought since we have the house to ourselves we should have our own little campout. So I went out and got your favorite movies and snacks and then ordered dinner." He explained.

"Have I ever told you how much I don't deserve you?" Max said. Fang smirked.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in my shirt." She blushed. He chuckled and handed her a tray of food.

"What movies did you get?" she asked, taking a bit of her sesame chicken.

"Last Holiday, Pirates of the Carribean 3, and Jurassic park 1-3." he said.

"Well we haven't seen Jurassic park in a while." she said.

"That's what I said."

Putting the movie in they both sat back and got comfortable.

"_How does a girl like me get so lucky to have a man like Fang."_ Max thought.

* * *

Fang's POV

We were half way through the third movie when I looked over at Max to see her sleeping. She is so beautiful. And she really does look good in my hoody. She said she doesn't know what she did to deserve someone like me, but really it's the other way around. Smiling to myself I turned off the TV and carefully lifted her in my arms. She stirred slightly.

Carrying her to her room, I gently laid her on the bed and crawled in next to her wrapping her in my arms and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 up. Hope you like it. I know it's kinda short but I figured they should have a little date. Please read and review. And if you have any ideas of anything you think would go good with the story feel free to send them to me. Your opinion always matters.

-RED


	5. Chapter 5

By Your Side

Chapter 5: Autumn

A/N: Autumn is my favorite time of year. The leaves are changing(I want to major in photography especially nature autumn is my favorite subject besides summer and flowers in our garden.) any who, I love the holidays and FOOTBALL!! GO STEELERS WOOT! Also I live in the woods so like I said it's mostly scenic for me, but truthfully it's all about the feeling you get during the season. Sights, sounds, smells, that kind of stuff. J

So my point is I thought I'd add a little chapter about autumn, since school is starting next week. ENJOY!

* * *

Max opened the window of her room reveling in the cool breeze that blew in through the window, bringing the crisp smell of Autumn with it.

Max loved Autumn. It wasn't to hot and it wasn't to cold. The air smelled crisp and clean and the leaves were changing all sorts of colors. The holidays of fall were always fun too. Halloween, she loved taking the little kids out for Trick or treat. Last year she got lucky and convinced Fang to dress up. He looked cute in the Zoro costume she forced on him. She was hoping to get him to dress up again this year. She smiled to herself thinking about how he got her back for the costume. "That was a fun night." she thought giggling to herself.

And then there was of coarse Thanksgiving. The smells of the kitchen when he mother would make dinner, it was amazing. The flock had even started a new tradition. Jeb would come to visit at their new house Max's mom moved them to in Connecticut, and he would referee a game of flag football, boys vs. girls, the girls always won. And then they would all come back in the house wash up and eat a huge meal, and after that they made sure to watch Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. The younger ones always insisted.

Back tracking to the new house….. A few months back Dr. Martinez decided that they needed more room, so they took a vote. They could either stay in Arizona or they could choose a new state. A few good choices were thrown out on the table for discussion. Gassy wanted to move the California. Nudge and angel, even total wanted Hawaii. Fang wanted New York, Iggy was indifferent, given he couldn't see the landscape any way. Ella was reluctant to move far from where she grew up, but she agreed along with Max that New England would be fun. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy until Max explained.

She said. "It's close to the beach in the summer, absolutely beautiful in the fall. We could have a real white Christmas, and there's a ton of land up there so we can fly around and run around free without anyone starring at us, or worse becoming the next creature on Monster Quest on the History Channel.

After that Iggy said Max should be a lawyer, cause she convinced everyone that New England was perfect. With the location decided Dr. Martinez did some research and found a huge ranch style house in Connecticut with over ten acres of open and wooded land. It was perfect, so they packed up and moved out.

The house was huge. Big enough so everyone had their own room. Since they got the house pretty cheap they all got to design their rooms the way they wanted. I don't think I have to tell you that Iggy's room was all white. And Fang's was dark, and mysterious, like he was. Angel of course wanted a pink princess type room and because they didn't get to live in Hawaii, Nudge did a Hawaiian surf theme. Gassy being the rugged kid that he is, had a military theme. Ella had a cloud nine type of theme and me well I decided to keep it simple. Dark turqouise blue with black cast iron canopy bed and black and white furniture.

All in all their lives were perfect. They were all so happy. You never could have guessed that only a few years ago they were on the run from an evil society of scientists.

Max took another deep breath, taking in the crisp air all around her. She was now walking down the street toward the park where she could watch the changing world from a broader perspective. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was being followed, not even when the footsteps of the other person became faster. She nearly jumped out of her skin though, when she felt someone grab her hand.

Whipping around she immediately relaxed when she saw it was Fang. She smiled. He smiled back. They walked in silence all the way to the park, where they got comfortable in the secluded Gazebo.

They sat in silence the whole time, just looking out at the world. It all seemed right.

* * *

A/N: Ok I realize I got a little off topic, but I think I did pretty well. Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far. J


	6. Blogging

By Your Side

Chapter 6: Blogging

A/N: Ok I know I just added a chapter about autumn but I suddenly came up with this idea. So bare with me.

* * *

Fang's POV

This is officially a weird day. Yesterday, Max and I spent a relaxing day in the park, reveling in the Autumn atmospere and now today it's freakin' 90 degrees. I swear it's the global warming people! Anyway, lucky enough for us we didn't closed the pool up yet. So upon a unanimous vote we decided to have one last pool party of the year.

Currently I'm sitting on the beach chair typing on my computer, well at least pretending to. It's hard to concentrate on anything when Max is parading around in a skimpy black bikini.

Damn she's hot!

"Fang….. Fang!" Iggy exclaimed. I snapped out of my reverie and turned toward Iggy.

"What?" I asked. He smirked. That bothered me. "Why are you smirking?" I asked.

"No reason." He said. Of coarse I didn't buy that.

"Seriously, what's so funny." I insisted. Iggy smirked again.

"I'm just assuming that's all." he said. "Assuming your enjoying the view."

"How would you know, your blind." I asked.

"That's why I said I'm assuming. There's only two things I know that will distract you enough from someone calling your name. a hot girl in a bathing suit, and/or Max. and given this is a beach party. I'm going to put two and two together and say that you are starring at Max, in a bathing suit." Iggy explained. Thank god he couldn't see me blush. Of coarse Angel had to ruin it.

"Fang? Why is your face all red?" she asked.

"Damn it." I thought. Iggy bust out laughing.

"What's so funny" Max asked walking over.

"Just making fun of your boyfriend." Iggy replied. Max smiled. God I love her smile.

"That's always fun." she mocked. I pouted making her giggle. I put my laptop away as she walked over to me and sat on my lap. That probably wasn't a good idea. She smiled down at me and kissed me.

"EW!" Gassy said.

"AWW!" Angel and Nudge cooed.

Max pulled away and smiled at the girls. That's when an idea hit me. An enormously evil idea. Smirking I grabbed Max around the waist and under the knees and stood up.

"eek" she screeched. In my ear no less, I guess that's what I get for what I was about to do. It was hilarious, she screamed bloody murder as I threw her in the pool. Well at least it was funny, until she snuck up on me while I was laughing and pulled me in. We came to the surface at the same time and she push me back under.

Apparently we looked like we were having fun cause everyone else jumped in, too. That's how our game of chicken started. Me and Max vs. Iggy and Nudge. We won, cause we rock!

"Fang! Dinner!" Max yelled up the stairs. Fang finish typing on his laptop then signed off his Blog. Heading downstairs he sat next to Max at the table.

"What were you doing?" Iggy asked.

"On the computer." Fang replied.

"Porn?" Iggy asked. Max slapped him upside the head.

"Blogging." Fang replied unfazed.

* * *

Fang laid back on the bed, starring at the ceiling. His eyes were closed and his hands were crossed behind his head. It was pretty late, the sun had been down for a few hours and everyone in bed.

He decided to keep his eyes closed when he heard the door open.

Max crept into Fang's room and saw him laying back on his bed. She saw his eyes closed and decided to tease him a little. Pay back from this afternoon. She crept quietly over to him and carefully crawled up on the bed, stratteling his waist. He opened his eyes and smirked up at her. She smiled seductively rubbing her hands up and down his abdomen.

"That was a pretty nasty trick you pulled on me today." Max said pouting. Fang smirked.

"I'm sorry, shall I make it up to you?" He asked. She looked at him childishly and drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"I don't know Fangy, you were really mean." she pouted childishly. He smiled and put his hands on her hips. Flipping them over so he was on top, she kept the cute school girl pout on her face.

"Then I'll just have to do something extra special to make it up to you." he said. She shuddered in anticipation. He smirked.

Leaning down he ran hot open mouthed kisses over her jaw making her moan. He trailed down to the spot on her neck that always made her cry out in ecstasy. Max ran her fingers through his hair tugging and pulling as he made her body feel good.

"God I love you." she gasped out. He smirked against the skin of her chest at her confession. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt he pushed it up her body and trailed kisses down her stomach to the edge of her pants.

Her breath hitched as he dipped his tongue into her belly button before sliding her pants down her legs. She moaned as he kissed up the inside of her thigh. Her breathing turned into short quick pants as he got closer to her center. Her breath hitched again as he kissed the center of her panties. Without warning he pushed them aside and dove in. Max moaned and groaned, her breath quickening.

He continued to lick and suck her until she was panting into an earth shattering orgasm. Fang slipped her panties all the way off when he was done. He then crawled back up her body and kissed her fully on the lips. She could taste herself in his mouth arousing her again.

She reached down between them and grabbed his hardened member through his pants. He grunted in approval as she massaged him. She took advantage of his weakened and flpped them over so she was on top. She unzipped and unbuttoned his pants sliding them down with his boxers. His thick cock was standing ready for her.

Reaching over to the table Fang picked up a condom and handed it to her. She smiled wickedly as she slid it on him. Hovering over him she torturously slowly engulfed him to the hilt. When he was all the way in she proceeded to ride him moving up and down gradually picking up her pace.

Their moans, grunts, gasps, and sighs melded together in a harmony of ecstasy. 30 minutes later they were both brought to their climax.

Max collapsed next to Fang still breathing hard.

"Did I make it up to you?" Fang asked. Max smiled.

"Definitely." she replied a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

DOWN THE HALL

Iggy laid in bed starring up at the ceiling, his pillow wrapped around his ears.

"Can't they be more quiet?"

* * *

A/N: Yea another chapter up! Please review.

In case you didn't figure it out the part at the beginning was Fang writing his blog.

-RED


End file.
